Taram
Toa Taram became a Toa about a thousand years ago. Kodix, his best friend, also became a Toa at the same time. When he and Kodix purchased some weapons from Xia, they were attacked and almost killed by Makuta Xidok. He was about to finish them off when Ihly, Darjal, Rokkan and Ohlor came to help them. Knowing that he could not take on the Toa alone, Xidok retreated. The six Toa later formed a Toa Team, and called themselves the "Toa Backa". The six Toa later agreed to meet on the Southern Continent. Taram scouted the island, but he could not find his team. Later, Taram was found by Kodix under a pile of rocks. He later encountered a Frostelus which threw him down a Mountain. Taram was unharmed, as he used his Hau to protect himself from the fall. He then encountered an enlarged Niazesk and a Protocairn at the bottom of the mountain, however, with the assistance of the Frostelus, the creatures defeated Taram. Tobduk later saved Taram by defeating the creatures. Ohlor and Tobduk carried the unconsious Toa to safety. When Taram woke up, he saw Ohlor and Tobduk standing over him. A few moments later, Ihly arrived, and told Tobduk and the other two Toa how she found them. Tobduk slipped away during the conversation, and the three Toa started looking for him. When Ihly suggested that they should give up, Taram went to a canyon to try and find him. Taram was later teleported to Daxia and given a choice by Axonn and Brutaka: Join the Order of Mata Nui, or continue his normal life as a Toa. Taram accepted, and stayed on Daxia for a little while. Taram survived the destruction of Daxia, and was later ordered to meet with Scarax to have a chip implanted in his armour, which was retrieved by Vinacus. He then went to Stelt to look for surviving Order of Mata agents. He later found Trinuma, but teleported away shortly after. Much later, Taram escaped the Matoran Universe, and participated in the Battle of Bara Magna. During the abttle, he witnessed the death of his old friend Rokkan at the hands of Xidok, now known as Time Lord. He decided not to strike the titan, and carried on fighting. After the battle, which cost the lives of Teridax and many of his Rahkshi, Taram reunited with Ihly, the only surviving Toa of his team. The two later attended a special ceremony for Rokkan, Kodix, Darjal, and Ohlor, who were all dead or presumed dead, as both Ohlor and Kodix's bodies were not found. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Air, Taram can create, control and absorb air. Taram has his mind shielded from telepathy, as he has had training from the Order of Mata Nui. Taram also has an ability to teleport, which was gained by the chip implanted in his armour. He is also a sensitive being. Mask & Tools Taram wielded an Air Blade which is capable of channeling his air powers. Taram currently carries a Double-sided Battleaxe. He is also armed with a Thornax Launcher, which he took off of a fallen Skrall during the Battle of Bara Magna. Taram wears a Hau, Mask of Shielding. Appearances Fight to The Finish Category: Toa Category: Toa Kodix Category: Order of Mata Nui